Money Can't Buy Love
by jenwin23
Summary: In a less dire Earth (no alien invasions) Oliver moves to Metropolis and meets Chloe Sullivan. She is not impressed with his playboy act, but when she fails to discover that he's the Green Arrow (due to Clark's interference) how will their relationship progress?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, not for profit, for entertainment only.

Spoilers and changes to the timeline: Dark Thursday never happened, Lex is bad, but not evil (similar past to the show without the more extreme things, ie. he never kidnapped Chloe). He dated Lana to try to learn Clark's secret for a short time, but there was no marriage or baby. The larger issues of alien invasions will not play in this story, but there are still meteor freaks, and Lex's interest in meteor freaks. Chloe and Clark are 21, Lois two years older but the same year in college, Oliver and Lex are older (6-7 years).

**Money can't buy love**

**Chapter 1**

"You'll never guess who I met today," Lois said abruptly, which was normal for her, as she dropped into a seat across from Chloe at the younger girl's favorite café, conveniently located across the street from the Daily Planet. Chloe looked up from her laptop with a preoccupied look, but her gaze immediately went back to the story she was working on. "Chlo, are you even listening to me? If I don't see the whites of your eyes in-

"George Bush," Chloe guessed, interrupting her cousin's threat.

"Hotter," Lois said smugly, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"George Clooney."

"Taller," Lois said in a tone that clearly said she was imagining dirty things- either with George Clooney or the mystery person she'd met.

"Derek Jeeter," Chloe guessed again, combining three things that Lois would be enraptured about – tall, hot, and baseball.

"Nope."

Chloe finally looked up, saving her document and closing her laptop. "Seriously Lo, do I need to keep guessing?"

"Yes," Lois said. "You invite me here then ignore my big news."

Chloe rolled her eyes but pursed her lips as her eyes drifted upwards, deep in thought. "Ben Affleck, A-Rod, Jeff Goldblum...

"Who?" Lois said, shaking her head.

"Jeff Goldblum, tall, hot, actor." Lois still looked blank. "He was in Independence Day, speaking of, Will Smith."

"That's nerd hot, not hot-hot. I thought we'd discussed this and arrived at a mutual conclusion that you were no longer allowed to play Scully to the nerd boys anymore."

Chloe looked exasperated. "Gerard Butler. John Corbet, Mr. Big..." she frowned to think of some more. "Conan O'Brien?"

"Funny, but not hot. Seriously Chlo, I'm beginning to think you need a serious intervention."

Chloe began to look annoyed. "Fine. Hot. Tall. True Blood. Joe Manganiello or Alexander Skarsgård."

"Ah, good guesses, but if that were the case I'd still be drooling over them. Not here with you."

Chloe laughed, her annoyance at her older cousin forgotten. "I give up."

"Richer."

"I said I give up Lo, just tell me."

"Oliver Queen," Lois said, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Oliver Queen. Here in Metropolis?"

"Yeah, I was- "

"What's he doing here? Some deal with LuthorCorp?" Chloe pondered that then shook her head. "No, not likely. Another business deal?" Chloe didn't know much about the young billionaire beyond the basics. He was orphaned when his parents died when he was a child, he was a renowned playboy, but had managed to graduate from Harvard. He was attractive, blonde and brown eyed, which she knew from seeing his face on the cover of countless tabloids and magazines. He was the CEO of Queen Industries, and had been for several years, and since the company was still solvent, either he wasn't a complete idiot or he had a good team behind him. And he didn't do business with LuthorCorp. Which was the most interesting thing about him as far as Chloe was concerned.

Lois slumped back in her seat. "You're hopeless. I tell you a hot billionaire is in town, and instead of wondering how we can run into him, and seduce him, you want to interview him for a story. And I'd bet my best jeans that you wouldn't even slip him your number afterwards."

"That's not very professional Lois."

"The man is sex on legs. Really long legs with amazing thighs."

Chloe frowned. "He's news."

"His thighs, Chlo. Do you think I notice many men's thighs before I've seen them naked? No." But Lois's words had no impact, Chloe already lost in thought, wondering how to find out what Star City's favorite son was doing in the Midwest. Lois sighed and gave up on convincing her cousin to the error of her ways. Chloe dated enough, the blonde hair, big smile and curves being enough to pull guys in, but she seemed to be drawn to the nerdy awkward types. Lois just wanted her cousin to have one hot burning affair with a man that could scorch her panties with just a look, a man that would distract her – just for awhile – from stories, and her nerdy-hot best friend, Clark Kent, and her nerdy-boring boyfriend.

"He owns the Star City Mariners, he came to see Smallville at the farm," Lois reported anticlimactically.

Chloe's face lit up with a smile, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She knew Clark couldn't, wouldn't, join the NFL. Using his abilities to help pay for college had been a big enough gamble. But he'd taken the chance after his father had died and his mother had been strapped for cash. Martha had ultimately decided to take over Jonathon's state senate seat, but the salary hadn't been enough to pay off the Kent Farm's debt, keep the farm, and send Clark to college. So Clark had walked onto the Met U football team their freshman year of college and earned a full ride by the end of his first week. So Oliver Queen was bound to be disappointed.

But from the look on Lois's face, her cousin wouldn't mind cheering the man up. "Should I even ask if you slipped him _your_ number? Or maybe your panties?"

Lois scoffed. "Of course not. He has women throwing themselves at him all day long. I let him know what he'd be missing if he didn't chase me," Lois said with an arch look.

Chloe laughed and the laugh grew until she was holding a hand over her stomach, imagining the interaction between her confident, brash cousin and the oversexed, over indulged billionaire. "But you still want me to throw myself at him?"

Lois shrugged, "I'd totally walk away from his fine ass if it meant you finally embrace your inner sex goddess."

Chloe nodded sagely. "You're a good cousin, Lo."

"The best." Her eyes turned dreamy again. "Seriously Chlo, the best. You didn't see that ass. The man keeps it tight."

Chloe started laughing again, wondering not for the first time if Lois had made a man feel like the prey instead of the hunter. Even a man like Oliver Queen.

-Smallville—

After getting another coffee with Lois, Chloe returned to work, or rather her internship at the Daily Planet. She received a stipend, which barely made a dent in her student debt, and she was lucky to get that. The paper was swamped with applications from college students, new graduates, and journalists who'd worked in the field. Chloe was one of only two students who received a stipend, the selection of which was based on past performance.

Chloe loved being a reporter, she loved working in the bullpen with the other DP journalists, and she loved the fact that as a junior she'd earned the editorship at the Met U Free Press. She loved it, and she was good at it. In two years she'd graduate and with any luck (and a lot of skill and due-paying) she'd land an entry level position at the Daily Planet. It was her dream job, the only job she'd ever considered. Ever wanted.

She googled Oliver Queen and Metropolis to see why the west coast's most famous playboy was in her town, but turned up no relevant results. There was a story there, even if it wasn't as exciting as Chloe's last story which had exposed police corruption in one of the worst burrows in Metropolis, or her current story about real estate fraud that she was still working on getting enough proof to print. There was a story, a story her editors would appreciate having, and Chloe would deliver it to them.

-Smallville-

Chloe ended up writing the article about Oliver Queen's presence in Metropolis after ferreting out that he was opening a new manufacturing plant for microships on the edge of a poor neighborhood, but one that was not yet overrun with crime. The factory would offer jobs, and the on the job training program would ensure that the people in that neighborhood could be eligible for those jobs.

He was in town to smooth the way to getting permits, wanting to fast track the process. Chloe wondered about the larger implications of Queen Industries setting up shop in LuthorCorp territory, but she didn't think the answer to that question would be so easy to get, even if she posed it to the man himself. So she'd written her story, gotten a few of her fellow reporters in trouble for not knowing before the student intern did, and moved on.

Chloe still hadn't met the man in person, though she knew he and Clark had developed a friendship, and Lana and Lois were happy to enjoy the spillover of the VIP treatment Oliver received wherever he went.

To Lois's disappointment, Oliver had not pursued her, but she'd bounced back quick enough, her newest boyfriend being a hot fireman. Chloe didn't bother to learn their names until they made it past the one month mark. So the hot fireman, known only as Hot Pants, joined the ranks of Long Haul (a marathon runner), Hotty Po-po (a hot police officer), Speedy (a race car driver), Oorah (a hot marine), Tweedy (Chloe's hot political science teacher, but thankfully not Lois's), and Blue Balls (the hot soccer player, nicknamed not for his sport, but for the fact that he insisted on no sex for the three days before any game).

For her part, Chloe was busy actually attending classes (which was more than she could say for her cousin, who only put in enough class and study time to actually pass), working at the student paper and the Daily Planet, and rekindling her romance with Jimmy Olson. They'd met when they were just 16, and dated on and off since then. When Chloe got frustrated enough with Jimmy she broke up with him, and sometimes dated someone else, but much to Lois's annoyance they always seemed to get back together.

Lois's barely polite behavior towards Jimmy was partially why Chloe was not looking forward to the night ahead. Oliver had invited them all to the opening of a new night club, the Ace of Clubs. Arriving at the venue with Lois, Chloe looked around for Jimmy who was supposed to meet them there. "OK, Lo, I need you to promise to _try_ to be nice to Jimmy tonight."

"And I _need_ you to try to date a man with an actual backbone, so neither of us is getting what we want," Lois replied blandly.

"Lois..." Chloe sighed.

"Hey!" Lois called out, waving at Oliver who was one of several people in the VIP section. "Oliver!"

The tall blonde man looked over at them and smiled, motioning with his hand for the bouncer to let them through. Lois slipped past the red velvet ropes but Chloe paused to check their names off the list the bouncer held, sending him a bright smile. The bouncer broke his stern stare to wink back at her with a quirk of his mouth and Chloe laughed a bit. Lois always acted like being nice to people was a huge waste of time, but Chloe didn't struggle to be kind, and she never knew when a random person she met could come in handy on a story, so she usually made the effort.

Chloe stepped through the velvet ropes and approached Lois and Oliver Queen.

"Finally," Lois complained. "Oliver this is my cousin, Chloe Sullivan."

Oliver flashed a million dollar grin, all white teeth in a too attractive masculine face, extending his hand. "So I finally get to meet the elusive Chloe."

Chloe arched one eyebrow, but took his hand. His fingers were long and tapered, everything about him from his casually expensive clothes and perfect physique speaking of quiet wealth and aristocratic breeding. "What can I say, I'm a busy girl," Chloe demurred, somewhat surprised by his controlled energy. She'd expected a mostly out of control party boy, at least at the club opening, but she sensed a well of cool reserved control that would rival Lex.

His handshake was firm, perfect really- not too hard, or soft, not too long or short, and he gave her his full attention, his eyes staying on her face despite the cleavage revealing shirt she wore. His hand was so large compared to hers that Chloe registered how tall and broad shouldered he really was. The refined cut of his clothing did little to disguise his muscles, and Chloe wondered if he spent half his day in the gym. Oddly, his fingers and palm were calloused, which Chloe only noticed because she'd expected baby soft hands. Hands like Lex's.

He released her hand, and waved over a waiter to get the girls' drink order. Clark arrived and Chloe was vaguely surprised not to see Lana with him, but didn't bother asking, beyond caring what little tiff or giant fight over trust and secrets the two had gotten in this time. Oliver greeted Clark as Chloe turned a bright smile on her best friend, the city's resident secret crime fighter.

"Hey Clark," she greeted, stepping into his side so they could give each other a casual one armed hug that spoke of friendship, comfort and familiarity.

"At least you're not wearing flannel," Lois said, indirectly insulting Clark's outfit choice.

The conversation flowed around her, Lois baiting Clark, Clark blustering, and Oliver alternately defending Clark and egging on Lois. Chloe tried to crane her head to see if Jimmy had arrived, but couldn't see much of anything, surrounded by giants as she was. Oliver Queen easily matched Clark's 6 foot 3 inches, though slighter of build. At 5 foot 3, Chloe was a good five inches shorter than her older cousin, and suddenly felt a bit claustrophobic trapped in between the three taller friends. And Chloe realized abruptly that Oliver and Clark were friends, which was surprising.

Both Chloe and Clark had been burned by Lex Luthor, so Chloe had thought Clark would be more wary of a new billionaire inserting himself into their lives, but she saw no sign of it as the men talked.

"I'm going to go find Jimmy," Chloe said to no one in particular and took her leave. She wanted to check out the club and hopefully find her boyfriend.

-Smallville—

Later that night Oliver watched as Chloe danced with the guy Lois referred to only as "Photo Bomb" when Chloe wasn't around, Oliver knew from Clark that the guy's name was actually Jimmy, and he was Chloe's long time boyfriend. The blonde girl had a smile that could light up the room, a fact that Oliver knew from her smiling at everyone but him. She was pretty, in a much different way than her cousin, or Clark's girlfriend. She had the spark and intensity that Lois had, but also the quiet kindness that Lana exuded. Adoration shone out of her eyes when she looked at Clark, but the ease between them said it was completely platonic, a fact reinforced by Lana's simple friendship with Chloe, despite the dark haired girl's insecurity about her relationship with Clark.

Chloe was currently arguing with her boyfriend at the end of the VIP bar, an argument apparently brought on by Chloe's not immediately quitting the dance floor when a guy joined the group of girls during a popular hip-hop song. Anger, impatience, and annoyance blazed in Chloe's eyes as the argument continued. Clark and Lana were occupied in a conversation just for two, and therefore he hadn't noticed the growing intensity of the altercation, but Lois looked ready to stomp over and deck Photo Bomb, which prompted Oliver to act.

He scooped a drink up off the table, not worrying about whose or what it was, having no intention of drinking it, it was just a prop, like so much of his public life. He plastered a big, slightly sloppy drink on his face, letting his eyelids droop. He nearly bumped into Chloe, but pulled back just in time, the drink slopping out of the cup and forcing Photo Bomb to step back or get soaked. "Chloe," Oliver greeted her with the happy tones of a drunk. "What are you doing over here? D-ya need another drink? It's on me!" he boasted.

Chloe turned to face him with a frown. "No," she said sharply, then drew back, forcing herself to calm down. "Thank you, but I'm fine. And maybe you've had enough too?" she pointed out gently, her hand reaching out to take his elbow. Jimmy huffed and stormed away, and for a moment, Chloe looked like she was going to follow him, but she changed her mind, compressing her lips in annoyance, then forcing herself to smile at Oliver. Most people would consider it a smile, but Oliver had seen her real smiles, and knew this barely qualified.

She turned towards him and tugged on his elbow, leading him to an empty couch. "Let me get you some water. If you're like Lois, you can hold your liquor, but no one likes a hangover."

Oliver smiled, watching her flag down a waiter for him. People never tried to sober him up. The "drunker" he got the more he spent, buying rounds, giving out newsworthy large tips, and generally backing up his playboy reputation. Chloe handed him a glass of water, and sat with him while he drank it under her watchful eyes. Once he finished she stood up, and caught Lois's attention, pointing at her wrist to indicate the time, and then the door. Lois frowned, but shrugged off her disappointment in her cousin's impending departure. "Thanks for tonight, I could never have afforded to come here, the cover charge alone is my whole entertainment budget for the week, so… thanks. Have a good night."

Oliver frowned, watching her go. That was another first. A sincere thanks for paying the bill for a night out. And without even a hint at being invited in the future. Even his best friend Hal, didn't say thanks anymore. But then Hal also knew that Oliver needed to throw money and debauchery around to keep people from looking too closely at him.

-Smallville—

Not long after the first Green Arrow sighting in Metropolis, Chloe began to look at Oliver with suspicion. There were too many connections. Star City. Their heights. The gadgets that would cost money. But as just as Chloe was about to determine, once and for all, that despite the unlikely nature of the man that she knew, shallow, vain, easily amused then easily bored, that Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow, she happened to see the Green Arrow in action, while she could visually confirm that Oliver Queen was elsewhere.

Their loose group of friends was gathering to celebrate Lana's birthday at a fancy French restaurant on the waterfront. Chloe had left the table to take a call from a source, needing the break anyway from Jimmy's constant ass kissing towards Oliver. When he was in Oliver's presence, he constantly flattered the older man, but once they were along Jimmy pointed out all Oliver's flaws and at least every other time accused Chloe of flirting with the billionaire. It bothered Chloe to no end. So when the call came she took the opportunity to not only leave the table, but leave the restaurant. On the street outside she happened to see a woman mugged, and rushed to help, but before she could make it two steps, the Green Arrow, in full green leather outfit swooped down from the rooftops and took down the mugger in a flying tackle. Within 60 seconds, the criminal was zip tied, the purse returned to the sobbing woman, and Chloe's suspicion that Oliver Queen was a vigilante was vanquished.

-Smallville—

"Did it work?" AC asked later that night, sipping a glass of water while looking out of Oliver's Clock Tower window at the river below.

"Like a charm," Oliver confirmed. "Clark said that she not only scrapped her idea, she decided to put her investigation onto the back burner. Not that he thinks she would have revealed my identity regardless."

"Boy Scout trusts her, but you don't. Is there a reason?"

Oliver shrugged. "She's know him a lot longer. Loves him. Me, she barely tolerates," Oliver said with a shrug, but AC could hear the discontent in his voice.

"You have led her to believe that you're pretty much a wastrel, if she doesn't like you, that's your own fault," AC stated simply. "I remember Chloe, she has drive, integrity. She's not the kind to have her head turned by a fistful of money or a handsome face. She saw through Luthor quick enough, and she was just a kid then."

"I know," Oliver said quietly. "But even if I wanted to tell her the truth about me, I promised Clark that I wouldn't. He doesn't want her drawn into danger any more than she has been, and considering some of the stories I've heard, I have to agree. She's safer not knowing."

"If you say so," AC said, not agreeing or disagreeing.

-Smallville—

Six months later, Oliver entered Chloe's favorite coffee shop, looking around and finding the small blonde sitting at the corner table. It was raining outside, and condensation gathered on the windows, partially blocking out the world outside. "Chloe, looking beautiful," he greeted her easily, sitting down across from her.

"Hey Oliver," she replied with a half smile.

"No computer?" he questioned. It was an odd occurrence for Chloe to be seated alone at a café, or her office, or couch, without her computer open before her.

He knew from one of Lois's recent rant's that Chloe had broken up with Jimmy again, and gone out with another guy. News that somehow had made its way back to Jimmy and led to a big public blow out.

"Just thinking."

"Sounds exhausting," he teased, earning an arched eyebrow and look of mixed amusement and derision.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I saw you, thought I'd say hi. I haven't seen you around in awhile." She'd been lying low, brooding according to Lois.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not much of a partier."

He nodded and then turned to smile at the waitress who'd brought over his green tea. He talked to her for a minute, smiling at her obvious flirting, but sending her away quickly enough.

"No wonder your ego is so out of control," Chloe laughed.

"You really don't like me much do you?" Oliver said with forced easiness. He liked her. Her sarcasm, passion, sharp intelligence (in everything but her choice in boyfriends) and humor, in combination with her drive to make the world a better place had made him admire her more than any other woman.

He saw the shock on her face that he'd called her out, but she quickly pushed aside her discomfort. "I think you're…" She broke off knowing that what she'd been about to say was also an insult. "I, ah…"

"It's OK, you can say it. It's not like you've hid it all that well so far," he couldn't stop himself from needling her.

She pursed her lips at him, her expression serious. "You're generous, charming, quick, obviously intelligent. But you spend your time thrill seeking. If you're not dulling your boredom with booze and women, you're jumping out of an airplane or flying the newest experimental design. You're nice to your friends, but you treat women like they're disposable. I doubt you can even name the women you've slept with this month alone." She shrugged. "I don't like or dislike you. You're a good guy sometimes, and a complete douche other times. I'm never sure which one of you is going to show up, so I just…" she waved her hand as if to dismiss him, and he nodded.

He'd asked for it, and she'd given him her honest opinion, he couldn't be angry about it. "I got it. Thanks for your honesty," he said in a calm voice, but while there was no anger, there was also no humor, no warmth, and Chloe frowned.

"Ollie…"

He stood up, shaking his head. "No, Chloe, don't try to take it back. You didn't say anything that's not true." He slipped an envelope out of his jacket pocket and set it on the table. "I found that information you wanted," he said in a business-like tone, causing Chloe to freeze as shame filled her. "But I think you should look more at the land records. Something there isn't right. I got the parcel numbers, the plans are public records so I know you can take it from here."

Chloe's eyes met his, and he saw regret in the green orbs clearly enough. "Oliver…"

"It's fine Chloe. I may not like it, but I appreciate your honesty regardless," he slipped a twenty dollar bill under his cup, and turned to leave.

"Ollie…" she called out, and he turned back, unable to deny her. "I'm…" she bit back her apology, and forced a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. Try not to get in any sticky situations this time, huh?"

She smiled, but once again it didn't reach her eyes. Oliver slipped outside and Chloe watched him pull his jacket closer around him as he walked back towards the Clock Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, not for profit, for entertainment only.

Spoilers and changes to the timeline: Dark Thursday never happened, Lex is bad, but not evil (similar past to the show without the more extreme things, ie. he never kidnapped Chloe). He dated Lana to try to learn Clark's secret for a short time, but there was no marriage or baby. The larger issues of alien invasions will not play in this story, but there are still meteor freaks, and Lex's interest in meteor freaks. Chloe and Clark are 21, Lois two years older but the same year in college, Oliver and Lex are older (6-7 years).

* * *

**Money can't buy love**

**Chapter 2**

-Smallville—

Chloe avoided seeing Oliver for a several weeks, feeling unsettled about how she'd spoken to him. While it was all true, it was also true that Oliver always put himself out there for his friends. He was generous. And not just with his money. He helped Chloe with information she would have to break several laws to get, that he could access with a simple call. He not only contributed to Martha Kent's campaign, he held fundraisers for her, and set up a fund to make low interest loans to family farms in trouble. He loaned Lois the money to fix her car before her father came to town (and Chloe knew Lois hadn't paid him back and Ollie hadn't asked) and always used his name to get Clark reservations to the best restaurants in town so Clark could take Lana out in the style she'd like to become accustomed to.

Chloe didn't even have to ask him for help anymore, if he knew she needed it, or even if she didn't he still extended himself to help her. And on top of all that, Oliver set up nights out for all of them, nights out that Chloe needed desperately as things with Jimmy got worse.

It wasn't like she didn't see Oliver's good side, it was that his bad side was hard to ignore.

A few days later, Chloe entered the Ace of Clubs, greeting Bruno, the bouncer she'd befriended that first night. "How's things, Chloe?"

"Good," Chloe said with a contemplative look. She actually felt good, it had been two weeks since she'd seen Jimmy, and the lack of drama had taken a load off her shoulders. "Surprisingly good. How about you?"

"Good." He grinned widely. "I haven't seen you in awhile. I have news," he said with a grin. "Mary's pregnant."

Chloe grinned and hugged him tightly, and while the club manager frowned at them he knew better than to interrupt. The blonde was a particular friend of Mr. Queen's and Mr. Queen liked to keep her happy. Even if that meant monopolizing his bouncer and distracting him from his job.

Chloe made her way over to the VIP area, looking for and not finding either Lois or Clark. But she did find Oliver. She smiled at him tentatively, seeing him sitting with an unfamiliar man. Oliver smiled at her and waived her over. Chloe felt a tinge of discomfort, but kept the smile on her face as she approached.

"Hi Oliver."

"Chloe, let me introduce you to my friend, Hal Jordan." The dark haired man stood up to shake her hand, his attractive face creasing in a smile, but his gaze was serious.

"Best friend," Hal asserted, shaking Chloe's hand briefly.

"Nice to meet you Hal," Chloe said in a friendly tone, despite the faint chill she felt from him.

Oliver frowned and broke the ice. "So Bruno told you about his impending fatherhood?" Chloe smiled up at him, one of her beaming smiles that lit up a room, and Oliver felt something in his chest ease, a tension he'd refused to acknowledge lessening, and all because Chloe had smiled at him.

Later, Chloe found herself momentarily alone and Hal took the opportunity to approach her. He took her elbow and led her towards the bar. "Let's get a drink," he suggested but the fact that he was escorting her firmly in that direction already made it more of a formality.

"Sure," Chloe agreed, somewhat perturbed, but pasting a smile on her face for Oliver's friend.

Once they were seated at the bar and Hal had placed their order, he turned to her. "Tell me about yourself."

Chloe hadn't expected that. She didn't know what she'd expected, but not that. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"Something more specific would help," she said lightly. With secrets like hers it was helpful to know where questions were going before they started. Her secrets had secrets, and it was pretty clear that Hal didn't like her, and his sharp gaze said that he wasn't likely to let her fob him off easily if he asked something that Chloe couldn't, or wouldn't, answer.

"Are you stalling?"

"Why would I be stalling?" she asked with an innocent tone, but he could see the ironic amusement in her eyes.

"I don't know, I don't know you. That's why I asked. Unless you have something to hide."

Chloe frowned. "Look, I know you're Oliver's friend-"

"His best friend."

"Right, so if he said something about me…" she flushed, still uncomfortable with her unkind words. Even if they were strictly the truth. "I know I said some things… If he…"

"Oliver's only ever had good things to say about you," Hal interrupted her stuttering attempts. Chloe's guilt came rushing back, and she flushed a deep shade of red. "So. Ms. Sullivan, have you always wanted to be a reporter?" Hal asked an easy question, and Chloe looked at him gratefully.

Once she loosened up, Hal could see why Oliver liked her so much, beyond the obvious physical attraction. Hal understood that Chloe was reacting to Oliver's public image, not who he really was, but Hal didn't like that Chloe's simple scathing words had had such a large impact on Oliver. Hal was in Metropolis just to meet the beguiling Ms. Sullivan and see what exactly was up between his friend and the student reporter.

-Smallville-

Summer rolled around, and school let out, but Chloe signed up to take a few online classes. She'd met with her major counselor and knew if she managed to get in an extra six credits that she could graduate a semester early, saving on tuition and getting started with her career.

Her most recent relationship with an artist had ended when their conflict over their opposing schedules had finally become too much. He had slept in most days until well after noon, and stayed up until 4 in the morning most nights. Whereas Chloe got up to go to school or work at seven in the morning and often didn't come home until after ten, either from her two paper jobs, schoolwork, or moonlighting as Clark's sidekick.

Her phone rang and Chloe glanced down seeing Oliver's name on the screen. She smiled and picked up the call. "Hello, you've reached Chloe's phone, press one to leave a message and two if you acknowledge that you should always greet Chloe with a coffee cup in hand." She grinned as she heard a key tone sound. "That better have been a two."

"It was. While you think I don't value my life,-"

"You base jumped off the Grand Canyon, Ollie."

"I have no intention of dying for the folly of approaching a Sullivan-Lane woman without a caffeine offering at the ready," he finished his sentence.

"I'm pretty sure Lois would also accept garlic fries, a double bacon cheese burger, or any form of alcohol…"

"But not you. For you it's coffee, and maybe some form of sweet bread. A muffin. Coffee cake. Even pancakes on occasion."

"You do know me," she said lightly, realizing suddenly that it was true. Oliver was always doing small things for her. Nothing big, just a hundred little acts of kindness. The thought popped into her head that he always seemed to know when to appear with a cup of coffee or insider information or just an hour of his time so she could talk something out. She frowned, considering that for him to know meant that either he was paying attention, close attention, or it was a string of coincidences. And Chloe didn't believe in coincidences that repeated themselves. "What's up Ollie?"

"The temperature. It's sweltering in Metropolis. So I was thinking about taking a trip back to Star City… if you're free?"

Chloe bit her lip, suddenly unsure. "When?"

"This weekend?"

"I can't. I'm covering the tip line at work so one of the other interns can go home for her sister's wedding."

"The whole weekend?" he questioned, mentally rearranging his plans.

"No, just the morning and afternoon shifts, eight hours, but I couldn't…" Actually she could. Clark could take her, but that would look suspicious to Oliver and Lois and Lana, and everyone else Clark was still keeping his secret from.

"Hmm," Oliver murmured, knowing where her mind had likely gone. But Chloe didn't know that Oliver was Green Arrow, or that either version of him knew about Clark Kent's powers.

"So you're off at five?" he confirmed.

"Yeah, but…"

"Then I'll see you then."

"Ollie…" she said with a laugh, but he hung up before she could question him further.

-Smallville—

Friday evening, Oliver was waiting for Chloe at 5 o'clock, just as he'd promised. Chloe exited the Daily Planet dressed in a little business outfit and Oliver took a moment to inspect her lush form. The pencil skirt did an admirable job of making the most of her legs, hips, and waist, without being work inappropriate, and the silky shirt she wore covered her, but failed to hide that her impressive curves didn't stop at her hips and butt. Oliver forced his eyes up to her face and smiled.

Chloe approached him without hesitation, and he held open the passenger door of his Aston Martin for her. "Such a gentleman," she commented as he offered her hand to help her slide into the low slung car.

Oliver loped around to the driver's side and they were sliding through Metropolis rush hour traffic with ease. "I try."

"Hmm," she murmured noncommittally. "But a gentleman wouldn't force a lady to arrive unprepared for the evening."

"I told you, it's a surprise."

"And I told you I hate surprises," she pouted and Oliver looked over to grin at her. His teeth were startlingly white, and his brown eyes twinkled. Chloe felt the unexpected tug of attraction. She'd known Oliver for nearly a year, and considered him a friend, but while she acknowledged that he was attractive, that was a far cry from her being attracted to him.

He more than half expected her to balk when he pulled into the Bridges Suites hotel, thus named due to its view of both the bridge over the Missouri and Kansas rivers, but Chloe held her tongue.

In reality Chloe was pondering the odd nature of her friendship with Oliver Queen. For half the time she'd known him, she'd ignored him, belittled him, and finally outright insulted him. But he'd stuck around. He never held her harsh words or attitude towards him against her, always greeting her with a smile.

In fact, her harsh words had been the turning point in their friendship. Chloe figured anyone who was strong enough to take what she said in stride, not hold it against her, and still want to spend time with her. Especially someone like Oliver who had many options for who to spend his time with. But Oliver didn't seek out the sycophants. He preferred company like Chloe, Lois, and Clark. Three people who were never easy, people who were always real (pardoning a gigantic secret here or there), even when it wasn't comfortable.

Entering the elevator Oliver pushed the button for the 15th floor. He could practically see the questions in her eyes, the gears turning in her mind, but again she surprised him and kept quiet. The elevator opened to a brightly lit lobby that faced out to a large pool and lounge area, and Chloe could see her friends and a few of Oliver's work associates already dressed in swim suits and casual summer clothing, enjoying the pool and the cool breezes being this high and this close to the rivers brought. "How do you feel about pool parties?" Oliver asked with a grin.

"Overdressed," she said tartly, then smiled back at him. "But I assume you considered that."

He pulled a room key from his pocket and held it out to her. "Your own room, where you should find a bag packed by your cousin. So… if anything is wrong with what she packed take it up with her."

Chloe's eyes grew wide, just imagining what swim suits Lois likely brought for her. "I'll make it work," she said, and turned to go back inside to find her room. Twisting to look over her shoulder, she smiled at him again. "Thanks, Ollie. This is a great idea. Sorry about your trip home though."

He shook his head, denying that it was a sacrifice to remain in Metropolis, and in fact it wasn't. Not if Chloe was agreeing to spend time with him. Even if it was at a party full of other people.

Chloe didn't waste time in her room, returning to the pool area within a half hour dressed in a sun dress, but Oliver could see the straps of a white bikini tied behind her neck. She headed to the open bar, exchanging hellos with the people she knew then turned to survey the pool once she had a drink (complete with little paper umbrella) in her hand. Oliver pulled himself out of the water and walked towards her dripping wet, swiping his hand over his face to wipe away some of the water. Chloe watched him come towards her, and her smile faded to dull expression of stunned disbelief.

There was no way she was not attracted to Oliver Queen. Six feet three inches of golden tanned skin stretched over rippling muscles, topped with a square jawed face that was classically handsome.

Arriving in front of Chloe he took in her wide eyed gaze, a questioning look on his face.

Her eyes finally moved up his chest to meet his and she glared at him. "Are you serious? You look like you're photo shopped." Her gaze dipped down to his chest again and Oliver's grin grew.

"Chloe?" he said in a teasing tone.

"Seriously?" she said again and stomped away, leaving a bemused Oliver behind.

-Smallville-

Sometime over the previous few months, Oliver had stopped his efforts to keep up his playboy reputation. Stopped hooking up with random women. Stopped going to so many clubs and parties. Stopped dating entirely. Chloe hadn't noticed, but just about everyone else in their circle of friends did. It wasn't that Chloe didn't pay any attention to Oliver, their friendship had become more solid, less tangential over those months, but Chloe had been making an effort to focus on his good side, not on behaviors she had issue with. So she didn't ask about his dates and he didn't volunteer, and subsequently she'd not noticed that Oliver had seemingly settled down into a more sedate lifestyle.

Not that the rumors and speculation about his love life stopped in the least. If Oliver was seen talking to a woman, he was having a steamy affair. If he was out at a club, he was reported as drunk and either barely in control, out of control, or causing mayhem. It's what sold papers.

But Lois knew the truth. Or at least part of the truth. She knew that Oliver had stopped his indiscriminant womanizing. And she'd begun to suspect why Oliver had changed his behavior.

And right now, watching Oliver sit by Chloe on a lounge chair, she was certain she was right. Oliver Queen, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, had a crush on her baby cousin.

Oliver sat next to Chloe, surreptitiously looking at her bikini clad form out of the corner of his eye. He'd meant to be casual, keep a comfortable distance from her, for at least part of the night, but as soon as she'd peeled off her dress to take a dip in the pool in her triangle top blue and white bikini he'd been at her side.

Chloe wasn't the only attractive woman at the rooftop party, but she was the only one who made Oliver feel something, something that he was beginning to realize wasn't going away. So there was no way he was going to sit back and watch as some other guy, any other guy, tried to pick her up at his party.

For as smart as Chloe was, Oliver was pretty sure that she was lacking in the self awareness and female mystique that would alert her to the fact that even if Oliver was acting casually, he was staking his claim on her by staying by her side.

Chloe took a drink of her cocktail and sighed. "This really is perfect, Ollie." She tilted her head to look at him. "Even if the beach would have been fantastic."

"Consider it an open invitation. Anytime you want to make a trip to Star City, just let me know."

Chloe didn't reply to his offer, instead choosing to ask about Hal. "What's Mr. Jordan been up to lately?"

Oliver laughed. Chloe and Hal had taken to referring to each other as Mr. and Ms., but their barbed comments had a friendly vibe (but not too friendly) so Oliver didn't press the issue. "Hal is busy in Coast City."

"That's where your aeronautics division is located?" Chloe asked, knowing that Hal had left his former employer Ferris Aircrafts for Oliver's company several months earlier.

"No, that's in Star City, but we keep a test flight facility in Coast City. Hal… commutes."

Chloe laughed. "That's quite a commute. And I thought the drive from Smallville to Metropolis was prohibitive."Oliver smiled, forcing himself not to look at her breasts as the jiggled with her laughter. "It's too bad he couldn't be here."

Oliver nodded. He would have invited all his real friends, the team he was so proud of, but for the fact that Chloe knew them all, and knew they were all "special." Due to Clark's demand to keep Chloe in the dark, they couldn't come to Metropolis much, and had to stay off her radar when they did.

"You know what?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"The best part about a pool party at night is that I don't have to gunk on all that sunscreen, even if that means I remain as pale as Casper the ghost."

Oliver wanted to tell her that she as beautiful, her pale skin exquisite, but as his mind filled with scenarios of him applying sunscreen for her, he felt his groin tighten. He closed his eyes and tried to corral his thoughts, but the visions only got stronger. Standing up, he held out a hand to her.

"Second best part?" he asked, and she responded by arching an eyebrow. "The pool."

Chloe shook her head, but Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet anyway. "I don't want to get in right now Ollie."

He grinned and shook his head. "Too bad."

In a quick move that Chloe barely registered he had lifted her over his shoulder and was striding to the pool. She pounded on his back, kicking her legs as she yelled at him to put her down, but he ignored her. The partygoers cheered as Oliver ignored her noisy protests.

He jumped into the pool, taking her with him, Chloe barely managing to pinch her nose shut before she hit the water. He kept his arm around her as they sank, pulling her deeper with his larger mass, and she clung to him as he pushed off the bottom and rocketed them back to the surface.

Chloe pouted at him, pushing her hair out of her face, before suddenly realizing that her arms and legs were wrapped around him, and she could feel every muscled inch of his chest pressed against her. She released her hold suddenly, retreating, but tried to act normally, splashing water in his face as she treaded water with a few feet of space between them. "Was that necessary?" she asked in playful exasperation.

"It really was," he confirmed, feeling the cooling effects of the water on his raging libido now that her breasts weren't crushed against his chest and her legs weren't wrapped around his waist any longer.

-Smallville—

Chloe resumed attending regular classes in the fall, looking forward to her early graduation. On the other side of things, Lois changed her major from criminal justice to communications. She'd already spent time as a psychology major, business major and public policy major. Clark was set to graduate in the spring, and Lana would likely finish the year after.

Chloe met up with some of her girl friends, including Lois and Lana, to celebrate landing a front page story (albeit below the fold this time). The mayor's wife had been taking "gifts" from various stores and establishments around town, including clothing, food, spa services, cars, and vacations totaling hundreds of thousands of dollars and violating about 50 tax and campaign finance laws.

Chloe was slightly buzzed and feeling good, sitting at a grouping of tables in a small pub close to campus. "Geeze, Chlo, couldn't you have called Oliver to get us in somewhere nicer?" Lois complained.

"Or at least someplace cleaner," Lana chimed in, wiping her napkin across the table.

"Since when does Lois Lane object to a dive bar?" Chloe deflected their comments. It bothered her that people, even her own friends, expected Oliver to shell out for their amusement. "Besides, this is girls night out."

Lois snorted. "Like he wouldn't have offered anyway."

Chloe frowned, but was distracted by her phone. She pulled it from her purse to see a text from Oliver informing her that a piece of information she'd been waiting for on another story had finally come in. They messaged back and forth a few times, Oliver offering to drop off the documents to her, Chloe saying that she was out for the night, until she ended up telling him where she was.

"Who are you texting with?" Lois complained loudly.

Lana giggled. "I bet it's Jimmy."

Chloe glared at Lana, but it was too late. "Jimmy? Jimmy bore-me-to-death Olson?"

"He's not that bad," Chloe defended her former boyfriend.

"Oh yes, he is. But I suppose you didn't think he was all that boring when he was being a jealous insecure little brat, so no, maybe not all that boring for you," Lois said bluntly.

Chloe grimaced. "We're not getting back together, OK? Don't get your panties in a twist." She shrugged it off. "I ran into him." Lois snorted, thinking it likely that Jimmy had arranged for their run in. "And I thought we might be able to be friends."

Lois rolled her eyes but let it drop. The cousins had had countless arguments over Chloe's on and off relationship with the wanna-be photographer. "Then who are you texting?"

"Just Ollie," Chloe said simply.

Lois and Lana shared a look. "Right," Lois drawled. "_Just_ Ollie. _Just_ Oliver Queen. _Just_ the billionaire Oliver Queen. _Just_ the guy who jumps through hoops to see you, spend time with you, bring you coffee, help you with stories, homework or anything else. I mean really, does the man volunteer to give you pedicures too?" Lois ranted.

Lana giggled, but Chloe frowned. "He's my friend."

"He's not your friend Chlo, and you're not that dumb."

Chloe's frown grew. "He is my friend."

"Yeah, yeah, you're deliberately missing the important part."

"Which is?" Chloe replied testily.

"He's in love with you," Lana said softly.

Chloe's mouth fell open, and Lois realized that Chloe really hadn't seen it. "Chloe," she said in a softer tone than she usually used. "He's always around, does anything he can to help you, did you really not know?"

Chloe's face paled, her eyes wide with confusion and the beginnings of panic. "Chloe?" Lana questioned in a worried tone.

"He doesn't… He can't."

Lana squeezed Chloe's suddenly cold hand. "I don't know if he's actually in love with you, but it's pretty clear to anyone with eyes that he likes you." Lana paused. "A lot."

Chloe sat silently trying to deny their claims, but as her mind drifted back over their history using this information as a new filter for everything, it became glaringly clear. Oliver liked her. And she'd barely given him the time of day during the first half of their acquaintance, and even now, Chloe knew she actively tried to deflate his overblown ego on a regular basis.

But now she wondered what it must have been like for Oliver, and her chest suddenly felt too tight. She grabbed her purse and threw some money on the table. "I have to go," she said quickly, not meeting her friends' eyes.

"No, Chloe…" Lois objected.

"Let her go," Lana said, watching Chloe weave through the crowd towards the door.

On the street outside, Chloe gulped in several breaths of crisp night air, her mind racing.

She closed her eyes and looked up at the dark sky, only a few stars visible through the light pollution of the city, and forced herself to take in a deep breath, hold it, then release it slowly. Feeling slightly more calm she turned and plowed into a solid male chest.

Chloe instantly pushed back, her hands splayed wide on the man's chest, as her head jerked up to find that the chest in question belonged to the object of her thoughts. Oliver Queen.

* * *

AN- words 4208

This fic is getting a ton of reviews- way more than for any other Chlollie story I've written… so either it's better (which while I like it, it I'm not sure that it is better than the other 2 full length Chlollie stories I've written) or there aren't a lot of Chlollie stories being written right now.

On a different note, I've seemingly learned how to move through time faster in my stories, focusing on big events instead of the moment to moment development. It's different for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine, not for profit, for entertainment only.

Spoilers and changes to the timeline: Dark Thursday never happened, Lex is bad, but not evil (similar past to the show without the more extreme things, ie. he never kidnapped Chloe). He dated Lana to try to learn Clark's secret for a short time, but there was no marriage or baby. The larger issues of alien invasions will not play in this story, but there are still meteor freaks, and Lex's interest in meteor freaks. Chloe and Clark are 21, Lois two years older but the same year in college, Oliver and Lex are older (6-7 years).

AN- the response to this story is unexpected, but welcome, so thanks to all the reviewers.

* * *

**Money can't buy love**

**Chapter 3**

"Ollie?"she asked shakily, wondering if she'd conjured him up, just from the power of her thoughts. But no, his hands were gripping her arms, the warmth from them solid and real. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" he frowned, taking in her pale face and too dark eyes. "Are you OK?" He pulled her closer to him, just inches separating them, and looked around for trouble. "Did something happen?"

She opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come. Something had happened. And Chloe did not feel alright. But she wasn't hurt, not in the way Oliver meant. "I'm fine."

Satisfied that no one was going to jump out and attack them, he relaxed and brushed his fingers over her cheek. "You're pale. Are you sick?"

She blinked up at him. "No. I'm not sick. I'm fine, I promise." Looking up at him it was so glaringly obvious that he cared about her, that Chloe felt like a fool. She broke their stare and looked down. "I have to get home… I… I think I drank too much. Mixed my liquor maybe," she laughed nervously and Oliver frowned down at her.

"I'll… I'll see you later," she continued, and took a few steps backwards, almost tripping over an uneven piece of the sidewalk. She frowned and stopped, tilting her head. "Wait. What are you doing here?" She asked, then closed her eyes, realizing how she must sound. "Did you…"

"I was nearby, I thought I'd drop off the information I got for you."

She stared up at him, a pinched look on her face. "You didn't have to do that." She said, then flushed. "I mean, thanks, I appreciate it, but… it's not… it's important, I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't, but it's not urgent," she finally managed to string together a complete thought. In her mind she visualized herself walking to the brick wall of the bar and just pounding her head against it a few times until the world made sense again.

Oliver regarded her carefully. "I think I should take you home now," he said gently. Something was definitely wrong, but she was just as clearly not going to tell him about it. "Too much to drink, you said."

Chloe smiled brightly, clearly willing to grab at the excuse. "Yeah." Then she frowned. "But I'll walk. I need the air," she claimed, not wanting to be trapped in a car with him right now.

"Then I'll walk with you," he offered and Chloe felt herself deflate, her heart clenching at his transparent desire to spend some time with her.

Of course he'd offer to walk with her. He was Oliver. Even if he had just had friendly feelings for her he wouldn't want her walking home alone at night. Especially when she'd claimed to have had too much to drink. "But your car…" Chloe protested.

"I'll get it later," he dismissed her argument. She considered arguing some more, but his next words stopped her brain entirely. "The car's not important, but you are."

She felt her heart race as he took her arm, his hand gently steadying her until they reached a relatively more level portion of sidewalk.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Oliver sensing that Chloe needed the time to get herself together. "You know, you can talk to me about anything, right?" He said in a soft deep voice that sent shivers down her back. "If you need help with anything, or just to talk, you know I'm here."

"I do," she said in a small voice, her throat burning as she ruthlessly held back her emotional upheaval. "I do now."

He smiled at her, and Chloe had to look away, feeling tears begin to well up, and not wanting him to see. She was so confused. If it was true, if Oliver had romantic feelings about her, then she had a lot to think about. And if he did, then that meant she had missed so much, stuck in her opinion about him, blind to how he really felt.

And if Oliver was interested in her, then she had to figure out how she felt, and quickly. She knew she was attracted to him. She usually refused to acknowledge it, would have denied it until she was blue in the face, but in the secret recesses of her own mind she knew it was true. She also liked him. Really liked him. But as a friend, or something more?

He was fun, and funny, and interesting, and while he was different from her, while he didn't seem to have her drive or need to make the world a better place, he was a decent person. He used his company to promote social good, advocated for social and economic justice. He wasn't a wastrel, as she'd once thought. But she'd never allowed herself to consider him as anything more than a friend. And now she didn't know what to think.

Silence hung between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable, despite the looks he kept shooting her direction.

As they finally entered her neighborhood, she lifted her head to smile up at him. "Thanks for walking with me. You're a really good friend Ollie." Oliver's happy smile and perplexed expression made Chloe feel guilty for how she'd treated him. "You are, and I'm sorry if I've never said it before."

Oliver grew serious, peering into her eyes, trying to figure her out that night. "You sure you're OK, Chloe? You seem... off."

She laughed but could feel that she was just a hair's breadth from it turning into a sob. "I swear, I'm fine. Perfectly healthy, just... thinking things over, you know?" she tried to make light of the night's revelations.

"Anything in particular?" He pushed for more detail.

"Yeah, one thing, in particular," she admitted, but continued vaguely. "But it's like flipping a switch... everything looks different in a new light."

"But you're not in any trouble, 'cause I could..."

She smiled, her eyes glowing at him in the darkness. "I promise, if I needed help you'd be one of the first people I'd call."

"Yeah?" he said, a faint tone of gratification mixing with the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah. I may not have a lot of close friends, but the ones I do have I know I can count on," she said seriously.

"I get that. I know a lot of people. But the number of people I consider real friends I could count on my hands."

"Ollie..." she said with compassion, realizing that so many people would just see dollar signs when looking at Oliver.

"Hey, as long as you have one person to have your back in a knife fight, you're doing alright. You have Lois, Clark, Lana..."

Chloe laughed. "Lana? really? Sure, she's a friend, a good friend, perfect for conversations about nail polish techniques and new fashion trends, but in a knife fight? Let's face it, you'd be the one at my back." She smiles, feeling a tinge for the former closeness in her relationship with Clark. He'd pulled back from her in the past year, focused more on crime fighting, football and Lana. And Chloe suspected he was keeping secrets from her again, but she knew that either he'd tell her or he wouldn't and so far he hadn't.

She wouldn't deny that it hurt, to be on the outside. She felt like she'd proved herself to Clark, earned his trust, but she wasn't going to obsess over it. He either trusted her or he didn't. And the fact was, he didn't. Another undeniable fact was that their lives were going in different directions. Chloe was graduating early. She knew what she wanted to do with her life. College had been about getting there, getting her degree, getting experience, and getting a job at the Daily Planet. Clark had spent college the same way he'd spent high school. Chasing after Lana, obsessing over Lana. Chasing bad guys that stumbled into his path, and obsessing over keeping his secret. His double life was even more complicated now, with the guys from the football team always around. And he still had no idea what he was going to do with his life, his gifts in the long run.

Somehow, Clark seemed more comfortable around people who didn't know his secret. He wanted to be normal. Chloe understood that. Sometimes she considered it. Trying to be normal. Moving back to Smallville or a small town not riddled with meteors and radiation hot spots. Having a life that revolved around family, getting married, having kids, becoming a soccer mom. There was an appeal there. She didn't deny it. But it wasn't what she wanted. It wasn't about excitement for Chloe, it was her drive. She needed purpose, needed to be doing something, helping to make the world better, either by taking down a corrupt politician or stopping a meteor powered criminal.

Chloe didn't want to be normal. She wasn't normal. There was no way with the life she'd led that she could be normal. And she embraced it. Since high school, Chloe had grown comfortable in her own skin.

Maybe Lana and Clark would end up raising a family on the farm, but Chloe would chafe in that life, longing for the city, longing for more.

Oliver grinned at her, looking around wildly.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for some wood to knock on... knowing you the hypothetical knife fight will manifest itself."

She laughed, slapping his arm. "Ollie. You know that I have your back too, right? And that I appreciate everything you've done for me?"

"Yeah, I know," he said easily, slowing his stride, not eager to reach her apartment building and be forced into saying good night. "You're one of the only people I've ever known who's said thank you to me for...well anything." Chloe frowned realizing that Lois and Clark both fell into that category, expecting Oliver to always offer up his resources whenever they were in need. Clark never thanked Chloe, just showing up and expecting her to drop everything for him, and Clark treated Oliver the same way from what Chloe had seen. Lois... well Lois treated everyone like that.

-Smallville-

At her apartment she felt jittery but invited him up for coffee. Oliver was surprised but accepted quickly, happy to have some more time with her, especially one-on-one time.

Sitting on Chloe and Lois's old, but comfortable, couch, Chloe sipped her coffee while Oliver drank a glass of water as they talked. Chloe had forced herself to act normal, keeping her inner turmoil under wraps, and Oliver had relaxed once she had.

Oliver had just finished telling her a funny story about running into a new hire's wife in the elevator and having to listen to the woman lecture him (nicely, he insisted) about autism research and their lack of funding. "What did you do?"

"I donated, what else was I supposed to do?"

Chloe laughed. "You are such a soft touch sometimes." Oliver smiled and took a drink from his glass, looking up to find Chloe still staring at him with a bemused look on her face.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked with a cocky grin.

Chloe shook her head, trying to give him a stern look. "A whole lot of handsome, but other than that... no."

Oliver was taken aback. "Chloe Sullivan. Was that a compliment?"

She frowned. "Don't tell me I've never complimented you."

"Well if by complement you mean challenging everything I say or do... then sure, you're full of compliments."

"I'm sorry," she said with a pained look.

"Don't be, it's refreshing," he excused her previous behavior. He wasn't lying. While he wanted her good opinion, he liked that Chloe was honest with him, even when her honesty left him feeling raw.

She smiled, laughing a bit silently. "I'll bet. A girl who doesn't fall all over Oliver Queen at first meeting."

"I kinda like that I'm just Ollie to you," Oliver said softly.

Chloe swallowed hard, feeling all her confusion rising up again, strangling her with uncertainty. She tried to change the subject, "So what's going on with you Ollie?"

He frowned, wondering at the play of emotions on her face, but sat back against the cushions and told her about returning to Star City for a few weeks for work obligations. Chloe felt a silent dread creep into her chest and she realized she didn't want him to go.

"So besides the board meeting, there's a fundraiser." He shrugged. "I'd skip out, but it's for my mother's favorite charity."

Oliver was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking about his mother and Chloe reached out a hand, placing it on his forearm. "I'm sure she'd be proud you'll be there." Oliver looked doubtful, often having wondered what his parents would have thought about the life he'd chosen. "What charity is it?"

"Huh?" Oliver asked, having gotten lost in his thoughts. "Oh, education for girls."

"She was ahead of her time," Chloe said softly. "There's a ton of research out there now to show how lifting up girls in developing societies helps lift he whole society. Increased stability, health, education, economic grown, even…" She cut herself off seeing his large grin. "But you probably know all that."

"It's more fun to hear you talk about it than the old biddies that will be attending." He paused, then continued honestly. "I hate being there, being on display, alone, surrounded by people who knew my mother better than I ever will."

"When do you ever attend these things alone Ollie?" she asked with a bittersweet edge, suddenly wondering what beautiful woman he'd take with him.

"You'd be surprised." She looked at him incredulously. "Really. They get a picture of me with some woman at the party and the story is that I arrived with her or left with her."

"Or arrived with one and left with another. Or both." Oliver's look hardened, and Chloe realized how that must have sounded. "That's what the tabloids say. I didn't mean that I believed it."

"I'm not saying that I don't deserve my reputation, but it may not be accurate now," Oliver hedged.

"So what you're saying is that your rep as a ladies' man is totally made up?" Chloe said with a teasing smile.

He smiled debonairly, "I wouldn't go that far."

Chloe laughed and Oliver realized that she was flirting with him. He felt hope flare in his chest, but ignored it, not wanting to read too much into her actions. She'd been off kilter earlier that night, so maybe she was just… something. Oliver didn't know. Sometimes he felt like he knew Chloe so well, but other times he thought he only saw the tip of the iceberg. Chloe was still a mystery to him, but maybe there was a chance he'd get to unravel her one day.

"It's in Star City?" her question interrupted his internal dialogue.

"Yeah."

"If you don't want to go alone... maybe you could take a friend." When Oliver just looked confused she spelled it out for him. "I've always meant to take you up on your offer to visit Star City." Growing uncomfortable as Oliver continued to stare at her, she rambled on. "I've only seen the ocean twice... and never the Pacific. You know, another time. I- "

"I'd like that," Oliver interrupted her.

Chloe gave him one of her megawatt smiles. "When are you planning on leaving?"

"I was going to go fly out Thursday evening, but I can change the flight time."

"You don't have to do that."

"I own the plane Chloe, it can leave whenever I say." He said in a tone that didn't allow for argument. "How's Friday night? The benefit is on Saturday, and I could have you back by Sunday afternoon."

Chloe thought about her schedule, moving things around mentally. "But...if I'm going to fly halfway across the country, I think I should stay for more than a day and a half."

"Don't you have class?"

"I get all A's Ollie, I can miss a day of class."

-Smallville—

Five days later Chloe found herself aboard Oliver' private jet. She looked out the window as they descended through the clouds, eager for her first look at Star City. Oliver entered the cabin and dropped into a seat across from her, putting on his seatbelt before looking out the window with her.

They hadn't left Metropolis until after 6pm, so the sky was dark, but soon the lights of Star City were visible. An inky darkness to the west of the city was the ocean, Chloe knew, and while she was undeniably excited to see the ocean and picnic on the beach, at night from the plane it wasn't much to see. Chloe turned her attention to the large dark patch in the middle of the city, it's shape becoming apparent as they got closer.

"A star," she said with some humor, turning her head to smile at Oliver.

"Star City, Star Park."

"You left coasters might be a bit literal," she teased.

Oliver inclined his head in agreement. "It's a nice park. Lots of open space, trees, running trails, museums, a duck pond..." he said eagerly.

"I'm sure it's great," Chloe said softly. Wondering how she'd never seen Oliver's desire to please and impress her. "Maybe we can get to one of the museums while I'm here."

Oliver's warm expression made his agreement clear.

-Smallville—

Chloe stood on the deck of Oliver's penthouse loft overlooking the beach. The ocean spread out before her in ever shifting shades of blue and grey. Closer to shore, white capped waves washed up rhythmically on a pale sandy beach. The beach stretched a good few miles, ending on either side in cliffs. Chloe knew from research that this part of the California coast alternated beaches with crumbling cliffs.

The sliding glass door that was one portion of an entire glass wall in Oliver's home slide open, and Chloe turned to see Oliver dressed in workout clothes. Chloe was still in her pajamas, holding a steaming cup of coffee. "You woke up. Why didn't you come get me?" He questioned. He'd woken up early for an overseas call, made a pot of coffee for her, leaving a note on the machine that he was in his home gym.

"I just got up," she explained. "The view kind of distracted me."

Oliver nodded, knowing the draw the ocean held for many people. "You've never seen the Pacific before?"

"The General was stationed in Coast City for awhile, but..." Chloe shook her head with a wry smile. "Lois didn't last long there. She broke curfew one too many times, and the General sent her to boarding school in Vermont."

"I bet she loved that," Oliver laughed.

"Well," Chloe said, not expanding on Lois's feelings of abandonment and rejection by her only remaining parent. "I didn't get out to visit her in California anyway."

"You're here now."

"Thanks to you," she said simply, but with feeling.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. You're doing me a favor by attending the event with me," Oliver said quietly.

Chloe smiled but shook her head in disagreement. "It's not a big deal Oliver, and I wanted to come. Friends help friends out, right?"

"Friends," Oliver repeated, a V forming between his eyebrows. Chloe had been sending mixed signals since the previous weekend, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. She'd definitely flirted with him, which was new. And her gaze seemed to focus on him and stay there, which was also new. He usually felt like she just skimmed over him, like he wasn't important enough to hold her interest before.

Oliver was happy to feel their friendship shift, become something closer, but he still wanted more from her than friendship. He wondered if making a move would ruin things or if he had a chance with her now.

-Smallville—

Chloe lay back on the sandy beach her moving her head side to side to make a comfortable indention for it in the lumpy, but easily shifted sand. The warmth from the sun seeped into her body as a cooling ocean breeze teased her hair into a mess. "I could stay here forever," she declared.

Oliver laughed, looking down at her from his position standing next to her in the sand. "You're going to get sand stuck in your hair. And everywhere else," he teased.

"That's a small price to pay for paradise," she said.

He set down the supplies he'd carried to the beach, ignoring the looks of the other beachgoers around them. Shaking out the large blanket, he set down the bag that held towels, a picnic basket and his shoes, using each to anchor down a corner of the blanket. Once he was done Oliver sat on the blanket and stretched out his long legs, fishing into the bag and pulling out a floppy straw hat. Setting it over Chloe's face, he grinned as her lips pushed out in a pout, the rest of her face hidden. "Spoilsport."

"It may be October, but you can still get burned." His mind drifted to a familiar fantasy, rubbing sunblock into her pale skin, his hands finally having free access to her curves. He pushed aside his lascivious thoughts and opened up the picnic basket. "Ready for lunch?"

"Starving," Chloe said eagerly, sitting up and walking on her knees until she was on the blanket beside him. Adjusting the hat he'd insisted on buying for her, Chloe noticed the stares. "Wow, that's..."

"I know, sorry. You'll get used to it," Oliver said with glum discomfort.

"Hmm," she said noncommittally. But tilted her head up so she could meet his eyes as she smiled. "So, what's for lunch?" she asked cheerily.

Chloe knew Oliver had feelings for her, once Lois and Lana had blurted out the truth, she would have had to bury her head in the (proverbial) sand to ignore it. Being with Oliver now was bittersweet. She felt the tug of sympathy for him, for how she'd treated him. Like most people, she knew what it was to want someone who didn't want you. _Say hello to my teenage years_, she thought with a twinge. She assumed it wasn't a common occurrence for Oliver, to actually like a woman and not have his affection returned. Not that he had many relationships that lasted more than a week.

Oliver was a playboy. Or he had been when Chloe had met him. That wasn't just her being bitchy, it was the simple truth. But since her eyes had opened, she'd begun to see, to finally acknowledge, that while Oliver had his flaws, the good outweighed the bad.

The question now was could she return his affection? She was attracted to him. She'd known that for awhile. But were the new tender feelings that blossomed in her chest every time their eyes met or his hand touched her, because she liked being the object of his affection or because she liked him? It was undeniably flattering to have won his attention and affection, more so because she'd never sought out his good opinion.

She needed to figure that out, and quickly. She didn't want to do anything that could hurt him more than she'd likely already hurt him.

Another important factor was if he liked her or if he was in love with her. If he liked her, she could explore her feelings while they got to know each other better. They could date, and see where that took them. If he loved her, Chloe felt a little chocked up at the thought, then she really needed to know where she stood before she let anything start between them. She didn't want to hurt him, and the weight of that possibility weighed on her mind.

* * *

AN- more Hal in the next chapter (I think) also some direct communication is coming up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine, not for profit, for entertainment only.

Spoilers and changes to the timeline: Dark Thursday never happened, Lex is bad, but not evil (similar past to the show without the more extreme things, ie. he never kidnapped Chloe). He dated Lana to try to learn Clark's secret for a short time, but there was no marriage or baby. The larger issues of alien invasions will not play in this story, but there are still meteor freaks, and Lex's interest in meteor freaks. Chloe and Clark are 21, Lois two years older but the same year in college, Oliver and Lex are older (6-7 years).

**Money can't buy love**

**Chapter 4**

When Chloe and Oliver returned from dinner at his favorite seafood restaurant, a dinner that had felt exactly like a date, they found Hal sitting on Oliver's living room couch, pay-per-view fight on the TV with a beer in his hand. Chloe quickly excused herself, declaring that she needed to look her best for the charity benefit the following night anyway. Oliver protested, but realized that with Hal in residence he wouldn't make much headway with Chloe for the remainder of the night anyway.

As Chloe tried to slip into the hall that led to the bedrooms, Hal stopped her. "You're going to give me a complex, Ms. Sullivan. Running away at the sight of me. I may not be as handsome as Ollie, but I think I hold my own," Hal teased.

Chloe turned a sour look on him, hands going to her hips. "Nice one Mr. Jordan. Either way I respond to that you win. Either I stay, admit I'm running or prop up your ego, which gives Oliver's a run for his money, by admitting that you're handsome."

Hal smirked back at her, but his gaze was watchful as he noticed how Chloe's eyes continually went back to Oliver. For his friend's part, Oliver had barely glanced at Hal, more interested in staring at the little blonde that so endlessly fascinated him. "So which is it?"

Chloe walked up to Hal, kissing him on the cheek while patting his chest patronizingly. "I'm not running, I just want to give you boys some alone time so you can alleviate your obvious boy crush on each other. As for your attractiveness," she shrugged and wrinkled her nose. "I suppose you're handsome enough. Just not really my cup of tea." Tellingly her gaze when back to Oliver and Hal mimed taking a stake to the heart, the large smile creasing his face giving lie to the action.

Oliver grinned, enjoying her sharp tongue even more when it wasn't pointed in his direction.

The two heroes stood silent until Chloe disappeared behind the bedroom door. Oliver walked to his den, accessing the secret room that led to the unit under his which housed his Green Arrow gear as well an extensive computer network that the league used.

Without a word, Oliver changed into his leathers while Hal just imagined himself in his Green Lantern disguise. Once Oliver was ready, Hal flew them both out into the city. It wasn't until after they'd patrolled for a few hours, stopping a mugging, two incidents of domestic violence, a burglary, and made note of some suspicious activity at the docks that Hal set them down on a roof top not far from Queen Industries headquarters. The distinctive Q shape of the building made it a landmark, visible from almost anywhere in the city.

Oliver inquired about Hal's most recent trip off world, and shook his head at the tales of intergalactic crime and conflict that his friend told.

A comfortable silence fell between the two old friends.

"So you finally got Chloe to Star City," Hal commented, his tone absent, but Oliver knew Hal had been cautious of Chloe in the beginning, and even now his friend worried about his relationship with 'Ms. Sullivan.'

"She volunteered, said she'd always meant to come," Oliver said slowly, his gaze focused off in the distance.

"And now she's here. What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know," Oliver said with uncharacteristic uncertainty.

Hal nodded, understanding Oliver's paralysis. He'd wanted Chloe for so long, he wouldn't want to risk moving too fast, but if he moved too slow then the window they both realized had opened might close.

-Smallville—

Saturday morning Oliver headed to the Star City headquarters of Queen Industries bright and early, wanting to get some work done in time to meet Chloe and Hal for lunch. If the weather held, he wanted to take Chloe out on his sail boat for a few hours, before the three of them needed to head home to get ready for the benefit.

Another thing that Oliver appreciated about Chloe, was that while she could be girly, and enjoyed dressing up, she didn't obsess over her outfits or hair, and she could get ready to go in a reasonable amount of time, a big change from the women Oliver had dated in the past.

At Oliver's penthouse, Chloe and Hal sat down for breakfast together on the outside patio. Chloe was unusually quiet, her expression contemplative.

"Finally figured it out, did you?" Hal interrupted her thoughts. He'd seen the way Chloe had looked at Oliver the night before, the surge of emotion and sexual tension when she'd told Oliver to hang out with Hal, that she'd just go to bed early. Oliver had tried to convince her to stay up with them, and Hal could see the uncertainty and expectation build between them as Oliver finally bid her good night.

Hal's tone was light and easy, but Chloe's heart clenched as her tortured eyes met his. "Not on my own. It was pointed out to me, and none too gently either," Chloe said ruefully.

"I assume you mean your cousin, and not Oliver," Hal said with kind amusement.

"Yeah."

"And?"

Chloe didn't even consider playing dumb about what he meant. "And…" she let out a shuttering breath. "I'm attracted to him. I like him. But..."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know," Chloe said in a trembling tone, realizing the full import of Hal's question. He hadn't asked if she liked Oliver, but if she loved him, which meant that Hal thought Oliver loved Chloe. And no one knew Oliver better than his best friend.

"I think you could. I think if you gave him a chance you could," Hal said softly.

Chloe swallowed convulsively. "I don't want to hurt him."

"Then be honest with him. Oliver's a big boy. He'll be happy to know that he at least has a chance."

"And if it doesn't work out?" she asked, turning glassy eyes on him, her green orbs swimming in tears.

Hal smiled, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "You don't want to lose him as a friend, do you?" Chloe shook her head sharply. "Give him more credit than that. He won't let you go that easily, Chloe. I know you tease him about his ego," Hal grinned, "and God knows he needs to be put in check on occasion, but he won't let his ego or his hurt if you reject him, knowingly this time," Chloe flinched at his casual words, "take you out of his life."

"I'm scared," Chloe admitted.

"I know. But it's worth it, isn't it?"

"What is?" she asked in a small voice.

"Love. The possibility of love with a person who's worthy of it." There was a wealth of knowledge, hurt and experience in his voice. Chloe appeared on the verge of tears, and Hal stood up, tugging her out of her chair to hug her. "He'd be lucky to have you, and he won't forget it. He'll never take you for granted Chloe, he knows what it means to have lost someone, everyone, who was important to him."

Chloe nodded as tears spilled down her cheeks, rubbing her face on one of Hal's broad shoulders. "I'd be lucky to have him too."

Chloe was so uncertain. Could she be happy with Oliver? Would he be happy with her? Chloe knew she had a lot to offer, but she wasn't easy. Her life wasn't easy. Oliver wouldn't always come first. Sometimes it would be the story, someone who needed help or needed to be stopped. Sometimes it would be Clark, or Lois.

Then there was the fact that Oliver played in a whole other league, the major league. His world was populated by the richest, most successful and most beautiful people in the world. Chloe had never really been comfortable with people who'd been handed everything, not that Oliver's life had been easy. There was also his wealth of experience with women. Chloe wasn't inexperienced, but her dating history would fill a thimble compared to Oliver. To top it all off, Oliver lived in the public eye, Chloe needed the shadows to do what she did.

It was a risk, and the real question was did the potential reward outweigh the risk?

Chloe pulled out of Hal's arms, walking to the railing, letting her gaze fix unseeingly on the ocean. The fact that she was even thinking about the logistics of it all meant that she had already answered at least of the questions.

"There's more to Oliver than you know, Chloe. You have more in common than you realize. And, no, I won't tell you, but trust me." Chloe frowned but nodded. She did trust Hal. He was a good friend to Oliver. Protective, she'd experienced that first hand, but he was fair, decent. He'd given her a fair shake, a chance to explain herself after she'd hurt Oliver. And there was just an inherent goodness to Hal. He was normal people, like her he'd grown up middle class, worked for what he had. "Oliver's been alone for a long time, and when he chooses to make a family of his own with someone, he'll give it his all. How he feels about you isn't a whim. It's not about the chase, or winning."

"I don't think that, I know him better than that," Chloe said with some defensiveness. "But what if… what if he gets to know me better, and…" she shook her head.

"And decides he doesn't like you? Not going to happen."

"You don't know that, you can't know that," Chloe said tightly. "And you're wrong about another thing too. He's not alone. He has you."

Hal smiled. "He does, but the question of the moment is 'does he have you?'"

-Smallville—

Chloe was quiet for most of the boat ride that afternoon, but kept close to Oliver's side, asking about his sailing experience, questioning that he still enjoyed it after the accident that had left him stranded on a deserted island for two years. She also soaked up everything he tried to teach her, from maritime terminology (aft, fore, port, starboard, bow, stern, jib, etc.), to how to spot the wind on the water.

Hal was obviously experienced at crewing the boat with Oliver, the two men not needing her help at all, but they included her, letting her try and learn, and Chloe appreciated the vote of confidence.

-Smallville—

Chloe dressed for the charity event alone in her room. She knew it was a big night and wanted to make sure she looked her best. She'd picked her dress for the night carefully, wanting to balance classy and respectable, while still being sexy enough to turn Oliver's head.

Taking advantage of the endless hot water, Chloe took a long shower, washing the salt from her skin, using a moisturizing body wash with the faint scent of honey and vanilla. She washed her hair, then untangled it from the knots the wind had created, applying conditioner and leaving it on as she finished up.

Once her hair and makeup was done, hair up in a knot made soft by several loose curls, she slipped on a black strapless bra and panty set, then black stockings. She'd brought regular stockings and thigh highs, leaving open the possibilities that Oliver would be seeing her undressed. Chloe considered the two options, finally nodding her head as she made her choice.

Checking the time she saw that she only had a few minutes left. She opened the closet to find the black strapless brocade gown on a hanger, pressed and ready. She stepped into the dress, feeling the soft fabric slide against her legs, before she slid the side zip up feeling the dress tighten to hug her body from her breasts to her hips, flaring out to the ground from there.

Checking the time once more, she checked her appearance one last time, then dumped her purse onto the bed, grabbing out only the necessities and slipping them into a sequined evening bag. Sitting down to fasten the clasp on the ankle band of her four inch heels, she took a deep breath and released it. A knock sounded on the door, and she shot to her feet, rushing to open it, a bright, nervous smile on her face as she swung the door open. Her expression faltered as she saw Hal, not Oliver.

"Oh."

"Not the response I'm used to getting from a beautiful woman, Ms. Sullivan, but I'll survive." She shot him a annoyed look even as she reached out to take the arm he offered. "Oliver is on the phone, he awaits your pleasure in the living room."

Chloe took a step towards the door, then her eyes widened in consternation. "Oh," she said again, but not in disappointment this time. Releasing his arm, she darted to the bed to grab her purse, then after reaching his side again, she groaned and rushed to the dresser, opening the top drawer and riffling through the items there until she found a pair of green jade earrings. Slipping them on, she took another deep breath, blowing it out slowly.

"Relax, you look beautiful. Oliver will eat his tongue." Chloe beamed up at Hal, her nerves settling even as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered madly.

"You look rather dashing yourself, Mr. Jordan," she replied happily, as they walked down the hall to where Oliver was waiting.

"I do, don't I?" he agreed, making her laugh. He dipped his head down towards her ear just as they stepped into the living room. "I see you're wearing his favorite color," he whispered. "Green means go, you know?"

Chloe didn't respond to Hal, her eyes seeking out Oliver who looked dapper in a traditional black and white tuxedo, tailored to perfection. Chloe felt her palms grow damp, and Oliver's response to her appearance only made her nerves get worse.

Oliver was on the phone, but as soon as his eyes locked on Chloe it was as if he forgot that fact. Dark brown eyes drifted from her face down her body, lingering on her curves. A smile lit his face as she saw the green strappy heels that added height to her usually petite stature. The voice in his ear drew him back to reality. "Yeah, that's fine, just email me what you need," he said shortly, ending the call abruptly.

Hal made no attempt to hid his grin, looking from Oliver's stunned face, to Chloe's sweetly flushed expression.

-Smallville—

Their threesome made quite the impression in both the media line and inside the benefit. Chloe suddenly appreciated Hal's presence all the more when she realized that his being there meant that the attention wasn't on her and Oliver as a couple.

It was clear that Hal was a common fixture at events with Oliver, the media and many of the guests inside greeted him by name, asking about working for his friend's company after years at Ferris Air. "Ferris is a good company, a industry leader, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity that Oliver offered," Hal explained. Only a handful of people knew the real reasons for the change: Hal's complicated relationship with Carol Ferris and the difficulty of having to explain away sometimes frequent and long absences from work.

Oliver was obviously a popular figure, the press begging for pictures and sound bites from Star City's favorite son. Hal led Chloe away from the flash photography, leaving Oliver to it.

Chloe entered the ballroom between Oliver and Hal, her hands hooked though both men's elbows securely. Oliver and Hal stopped just past the entrance, looking around and letting the assembled well-to-do of Star City get a look at them.

"Bar or food?" Hal inquired, flashing a smile at a few women in the crowd.

"Chloe?" Oliver asked, letting her decide.

Hal dipped his head to Chloe once again. "Please say bar, Ms. Sullivan."

"As Mr. Jordan wishes," Chloe nodded her head regally, and Oliver grinned.

"Besides, they usually have terribly food at these things. Weird whipped fish and things that look more like flowers or sculpture than food," she said with some dread.

"Then we'll just have to find the best canapé that they have to offer and steal a whole tray for ourselves," Oliver said. Chloe turned her head to smile up at him, feeling her heart stumble at the soft look on his face.

"You would do that for me?" she asked breathlessly, her tone teasing.

"That would just be the start."

-Smallville—

Their threesome didn't last long, with Hal disappearing into the room flitting from woman to woman in what appeared to be highly flirtatious conversations. Chloe stayed at Oliver's side for the first hour, not knowing anyone in the room besides her two handsome escorts. Person after person came up to Oliver, inquiring about business, asking for donations, inviting him to other events, and offering up bits of Star City gossip. Then there were the women. The younger women, and some of the older, made their move on him, one after the other, some blatant, some more subtle but all ignoring Chloe's presence at Oliver's side.

Finally Oliver steered them to a long narrow outdoor balcony. "You holding up OK?" he asked his large hand wrapping around her arm.

"Yeah," she said brightly, but he could see the strain in her eyes.

"Chloe?"

She tilted her head, letting the fake smile fall. "I can see now why your ego is what it is. I don't have the courage to say what half those women just did, let alone if the guy in question was…" she broke off, not wanting to assume that they were on a date. He hadn't invited her to come, she'd volunteered, no matter what else lay unspoken between them.

"Let alone if the guy was with someone?" he finished for her, tilting her chin up so he could see her eyes. Chloe nodded briefly. "You're hardly typical, Chloe. You have pride and integrity to spare."

"Are you calling me proud?"

"You did just insult me in a backhanded way," he flirted back.

"The crack about your ego? It's true," she said with a truthful ring to her voice. She compressed her lips, hiding a smile. "I was just saying that you might have reason to believe your own hype." Her tone softened. "That, and you have to goods to back it up."

Oliver stared at her, wanting nothing more than to kiss her but knowing that now wasn't the time.

-Smallville—

Later that night, Hal had chosen his companions for the night, a group of girls in their mid-20s. Chloe was in a deep conversation with one of Laura Queen's former best friends about the importance of not just building schools but working on the social, environmental, and economic issues that impeded girls attending school regularly.

Oliver approached Chloe, two glasses of champagne in one of his hands, the other holding a small plate filled with little crab cakes. Oliver handed off one of the glasses to Chloe, greeting the older woman. "Evelyn, I hope that tonight raised enough money for your cause."

She smiled up at Oliver, a matrolly, motherly smile and patted his cheek. "It's never enough money Oliver, but every bit helps. Your friend is well informed. Well educated, well spoken, and quite beautiful. You could do worse."

Chloe blushed, but Oliver laughed easily. "I think we both know I have done worse."

A real smile graced the woman's face, and Chloe could easily see that she had been a stunningly beautiful woman in her youth. "Too true. You got your wild streak from your mother you know. Robert was always so well behaved. But your mother and I… oh, the stories I could tell."

Chloe saw the intense longing, the pain on Oliver's face behind the polite smile. "I'd love to hear some stories about Laura Queen," Chloe said. "I think there's a free table, maybe we could sit so I can rest my feet and you can tell us one or two?"

Oliver's gaze went to Chloe, so full of emotion that she forgot where they were for a moment. "I wouldn't want to waste your time," Evelyn said.

"We have time," Oliver said.

-Smallville—

Back at Oliver's penthouse apartment with both a view of Star Park and the ocean, Chloe stood outside on the deck that wrapped around two sides of his home. Oliver was alone inside, getting them some warm drinks, Hal having disappeared with the group of girls he'd befriended at the benefit.

Oliver returned with a cup of coffee for her, and hot tea for him.

"It's so beautiful here."

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Don't you miss it, when you're in Metropolis?"

"Metropolis has its own appeal," he said quietly, looking down at her face and knowing that if she kept being kind to him, if she kept looking at him like she had been for the past week, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back anymore.

"Ollie," she said with a gentle smile, not sure if she was ready for this.

"Chloe," he said with a faint frown. "I don't know what you were thinking coming here. If you just wanted to see Star City finally, or if you wanted to help me out, but… I think you know that what I feel for you isn't just friendship. So, unless you-"

"Ollie," Chloe cut him off, her heart pounding in her chest. "I think you should stop talking and kiss me now," Chloe said trying to sound firm but knowing her nerves were audible. Her stomach was alive with a million butterflies, and when he froze, his intense gaze boring into her, she felt them take flight.

Oliver slipped his hand behind her neck, tilting her head back and sealing his mouth over hers without hesitation. He knew what he wanted. He'd wanted her for months. But it went beyond want for him. He felt something real for her, and he didn't know why she'd suddenly changed her attitude towards him, and didn't want to push too far, too fast, so he kept himself in check as her mouth opened under his.

There was no hesitation on her part. The second his lips touched hers, Chloe felt like flames were licking cross her whole body, burning her with need. She pressed closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

-Smallville—

Hal left Oliver a voice message the next day, saying that he was returning to Coast City, and wishing him good luck with Chloe.

Oliver waited nervously for Chloe to emerge from her bedroom, wondering if she would withdraw from him or if things would be awkward in the cold light of day, but Chloe entered the kitchen with a tentative smile, and as they both moved to the coffee pot to pour her first cup of the day, she'd paused, bit her lip, then lifted up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Good morning," she said softly.

Oliver nodded, his gaze locked on her face. "Good morning."

He let her drink her first cup in silence, sliding a bagel towards her along with a bowl of fruit. "Pushing your healthy food on me is not the way to my heart Oliver," she teased, then took a sharp breath.

Oliver smiled, reaching out to take her hand, raising it to his lips for a courtly kiss. "Consider my interest in your good health and long life an indication of my feelings for you." Chloe smiled up at him, her expression warm, and he saw her relax. "However, I do have an assortment of muffins," he offered, plucking a basket off the counter before setting it next to her on the kitchen island.

Chloe immediately dove into the basket, selecting a lemon poppy seed muffin and taking a bite. As she took another sip of her coffee, the look of absolute bliss on her face made him feel lighter than he had in years. He gently took her cup from her hand, earning a concerned look, but as he refilled it, adding the right amount of cream and sugar her approbation turned to happiness.

"You'll spoil me."

"If you let me," he said simply, the offer out there.

"Ollie," she said, shadows creeping into her eyes. "I-"

"I can go as slow as you want, Chloe," he interrupted. "We can do this however you want, as long as-"

She lifted her hand to press her fingertips to his lips, forcing him to be quiet. "I want to try Oliver, I'm…" she swallowed hard, then forced herself to continue. "You've done too good a job of showing me how amazing you are," she said teasingly, but the pain in her voice made his chest tighten. "I'm fully aware of your good qualities. My only problem now is that I'm not willing to lose you as a friend." Oliver's expression fell, and Chloe scrambled to explain herself, stepping closer to him. "So we'll try dating, and see where that takes us, but no matter what happens we both have to agree that we'll still be friends," she said in a rush.

A slow grin spread on Oliver's face and he pulled her hand around the back of his neck as he leaned down to kiss her, his hand going to her hips and pulling her closer until her chest was plastered against his. "Deal."

-Smallville-


	5. Chapter 5

A short chapter for me, but I'm late with an update so here is what I have...

* * *

Warning:Lots of changes to the timeline. Consider all the seasons spoiled, but the story begins in an altered Season 6. Some swearing, maybe some violence that could read to rescues...

Disclaimer: Not mine, not for profit, for entertainment only.

Spoilers and changes to the timeline: Dark Thursday never happened, Lex is bad, but not evil (similar past to the show without the more extreme things, ie. he never kidnapped Chloe). He dated Lana to try to learn Clark's secret for a short time, but there was no marriage or baby. The larger issues of alien invasions will not play in this story, but there are still meteor freaks, and Lex's interest in meteor freaks. Chloe and Clark are 21, Lois two years older but the same year in college, Oliver and Lex are older (6-7 years).

* * *

**Money can't buy love**

**Chapter 5**

Chloe was lying on her stomach on a massage table, on a grassy patch of land just off the massive outdoor deck that overlooked the ocean and rolling hills of the estate. A white sheet and thin blanket partially covered her. The blanket kept her legs warm while the sheet was tucked under her sides to keep it in place, covering her up to her shoulder blades. Chloe loved the feel of the sun on her upper back despite Oliver's previous warnings about getting burned.

She would have been cold from the omnipresent ocean breezes except for a clear glass shield that made the outdoor living area usable for most of the year. A second massage table was next to her. Oliver had occupied it, his feet hanging off the end much to her amusement. Their massages had been almost finished when his phone had rang and Oliver went inside to take the call privately.

The masseuses had departed not long after to wash up, and Chloe had expected to be kicked out of her comfortable perch, but for the moment she was alone.

When they'd first arrived at his family home, Chloe had been overwhelmed with tenderness for Oliver. He'd survived so much and he'd done it alone. After his parents' deaths, Oliver and their estate had been overseen by an executor, named by his parents, but their wills had not specified a guardian for Oliver. The guardian had acted as executor of the estate, and handled paying for Oliver's schooling, but he had not raised Oliver. Oliver hadn't had a family.

As beautiful as his family home was, Chloe couldn't shake a feeling of loneliness. A melancholy that hung in the air. It should have been their home, filled with happy memories of birthdays and barbeques, laughter and arguments, but instead it had sat empty for nearly 20 years.

Chloe sighed and rested her cheek on her folded arms. Eyes closed, she let herself take in the sounds. The wind through the trees, forest animals scurrying here and there, the cries of seagulls both above and below, and always present, the sound of the waves, crashing and receding in a never ending cycle. It was beautiful, peaceful, a little sad, and a little wild. Chloe loved it.

She felt hands slide up her back and hummed her approval.

Oliver looked down at her, tousled short blonde hair, pale skin, the arch of her back. As he'd approached silently he'd gotten an eyeful of the side of her breast, the tempting curve of it partially revealed, partially hidden.

He kneaded her muscles, thumbs swiveling to loosen the muscles along her spine, drawing a moan of appreciation. "It's better if you remove the sheet, Ollie," she suggested, apparently at ease with his touch and him seeing more of her, having more access to her.

He slowly drew the sheet down, exposing the small of her back, stopping just above the swell of her bottom. He resumed his massage, enjoying the silk of her skin, the freedom to touch her, as much as she was if her little moans were any indication.

Without conscious thought his hands moved up her sides, thumbs pressing into her spine, but his fingertips dragged up until he felt the soft yielding flesh of her breasts.

He withdrew immediately, causing Chloe to murmur her protest. "Don't stop." Heat was pooling in her belly, her breasts were tight, but she felt languorous with desire, instead of driven by it.

"I..." Oliver said hoarsely, his chest tight with desire. "I should stop."

Chloe opened her eyes and tilted her head to see the stain on his face, the obvious reaction in his lower body.

He'd stopped the night before too. Never pushing, never going past some line that he'd seemed to set in his mind. Keeping their make out casual, never suggesting they adjourn to the bedroom. As she'd perched in his lap, wrapped in his arms, Chloe's heart had been pounding so loudly she was sure he could hear it. Her blood racing, her only thoughts had been of him and how it would be to be together. But he'd slowed down, let their bodies cool, then walked her to her door, kissed her gently then left her for the night.

Chloe's dreams had been dominated by Oliver and her desire for him.

Looking at him now, alone in a stunning setting, her body aching with need, Chloe realized that whatever fears she'd had about dating him, falling for him, being with him, had disappeared.

Pulling the sheet up to somewhat cover her nakedness Chloe sat up, facing him. "What if I don't want you to stop, Ollie?" she asked, her expression serious, her eyes steady on his.

Oliver was completely still, a stunned look on his face. Chloe smiled, pleased with her effect on him. But as the seconds ticked by and he continued to stare at her, she started to feel uncomfortable and moved to pull the sheet tighter around her, but his hand on her wrist stopped her.

"You have to be sure," Oliver said, tension thick in his voice. "I can't... don't..."

Chloe stood up, holding the sheet to her with one arm wrapped loosely over her breasts. "You know, if you'd have made a move last night you could have seen me naked then," Chloe teased with a soft smile. Her smile deepened as his remained rigidly still and silent. "I'm sure Ollie. I want this, here, now, with you. I want you."

The slow grin spread across his face didn't erase the seriousness in his eyes, but as her smile grew to match his, joy overtook the seriousness, making her want to laugh, happiness bubbling up from deep within her soul.

He framed her face with his hands, dipping his head down to kiss her, pressing a series of kisses to her lips, each longer and more deeply felt than the last until her laughter burst out, a joyous sound that chased away whatever ghosts haunted the place.

Oliver pulled the sheet away from her slowly, looking over her tempting curves for a long minute before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her towards a double wide, padded outdoor lounge chair.

-Smallville—

The flight home to passed quickly despite the fact that Chloe was traveling alone. The private jet took longer than traveling with Clark, but it was a lot more comfortable.

Chloe's stomach clenched. Oliver had to stay behind in Star City for work. He wouldn't return to Metropolis for at least ten more days.

It wasn't long, but Chloe rolled her shoulders to try to relieve the anxiousness that had settled at the base of her neck. She wanted to see him, be able to be with him. It felt so right to be with Oliver, even if it had only been a day since they'd first kissed.

She didn't want anything to mess with the feeling she had found in his arms. She didn't think Oliver was so shallow that out of sight out of mind would become an issue, but they each had complicated lives, and in order to see if they really had something real, they needed to be together.

-Smallville—

The following day, Chloe woke up to a text message from Oliver asking her to look outside her door. There she found a steaming hot latte and fresh blueberry muffin.

Arriving home that night her roommates were full of questions about who had sent the beautiful flower arrangements full of tulips and lilies. Chloe just smiled, her face glowing with happiness as she opened the small card to find a short message from Oliver. "I miss you, Ace."

The card wasn't signed, but Oliver was the only one who called her Ace, in reference to her desire to be a top reporter.

And so it went, every day there was as small gift, some token that let her know he was thinking about her. Chloe got into the swing of things, sending him random pictures or observations about her day. Even though he was over a thousand miles away, she felt close to him, and that closeness, the growing intimacy between them only expanded during the long talks they had each night.

"You know I don't think I've ever talked on the phone this much, not even as a teenager," Chloe laughed as she noticed that they'd been talking for over an hour.

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Hmm, probably because my best friends were boys," Chloe said ruefully.

"How is Clark?"

"Good, I guess. He's busy, I'm busy, we don't see each other much anymore."

In Star City, Oliver frowned. He'd noticed a growing distance between the two old friends over the last year, and knew on Clark's part at least it stemmed from his desire to keep Chloe clear of any danger that Clark might be involved with. "People grow apart," Oliver said awkwardly.

"I guess," Chloe said sadly. "But anyway, it happens. I mean it's not like I've just been sitting around waiting for him to call or stop by."

"So, does that mean you haven't told him about us?"

"Us?" Chloe teased. "Is there an us?"

"You know there is, or should I refresh your memory?" Oliver said forcefully.

Chloe laughed. "Hmm, next time. I actually need to be getting to bed here soon."

"I guess I'll have to let you go, for now at least. One question, first."

"Shoot," she invited.

"How do you feel about French food?"

"Uhh, unsure. I've never really had it."

"I'll be back in Metropolis on Thursday," Oliver said, as if Chloe could have forgotten. "And I thought we could go see the new show and have dinner at Mon Petit." Chloe was silent for so long that Oliver thought the call might have been dropped. "Chloe?"

"Yeah… I… actually Ollie, I was thinking we could just hang out. Just the two of us."

"OK," he said slowly, wondering at the reluctance in her voice.

"I…" she said, hesitation thick in her voice, then she was speeding ahead. "I don't need grand gestures or expensive dates, I mean I love all the little things you sent this week, but… I don't need any of that Oliver."

"So," he said seriously, "I've been waiting for a long time to ask you this, Chloe. Your place or mine?"

Chloe laughed. "Well your place comes with two, no, three excellent advantages."

"Oh?"

"No roommates, no Lois dropping in, and a much better view."

"My place it is."

-Smallville—

The new couple settled into a relationship that was both stable and passionate and unexpected. Chloe was no longer surprised by Oliver's sensitivity, she'd long been fooled by his bright smile and happy go lucky attitude, but she'd seen glimpses of the real man behind his public image and spending more time with him only cemented her sureness that Oliver was a good man, a man with depth and real feelings.

Chloe loosened up around Oliver, no longer afraid of letting him see her nerdy side or bedhead and morning breath. She'd felt out of her depth with him at first, based on his wealth and experience, but she quickly gained confidence in herself when he'd seemed to love each new faucet of herself that she'd revealed either deliberately or inadvertently.

Within a month of Oliver's return to Metropolis, Chloe was spending several nights a week at Oliver's. At first she was careful about overstepping, knowing that Oliver hadn't had many longer term relationships. She made sure to pack up her clothes and toiletries each day, even after she started leaving a bag at his loft.

"Hey Ollie, have you seen my bag?" she called out. It was a Friday night, and she'd come straight from the Daily Planet and Chloe wanted to change into something more comfortable before the settled in for movie night. Chloe listened for his reply but instead she heard his footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Uh, yeah…" he said bashfully, "It's in here," he said as he opened a bottom drawer in his dresser. It was empty except for her bag which was obviously also empty.

"And my stuff?" Chloe asked slowly, looking at him to try to read his expression.

"I thought you might… it would be easier if you had some space for your stuff. Here."

Chloe smiled slowly, biting her bottom lip to try to contain the simple joy that filled her chest. "Oh yeah?"

Oliver's eyes cut to her and his tense shoulders relaxed. "Yeah."

"So…" she said, her eyes crinkling, "Where is my stuff?"

He pulled open the two drawers above the one with the bag and waved to the closet and bathroom. Her items barely took up a quarter of the space in either drawer. "I put it away." Chloe began giggling, causing Oliver to frown. "What?" he asked, eyebrows drawn together.

"You," she laughed. "You… you just seem so awkward…" her giggles overwhelmed her speech. Once she got herself under control, she tried to speak. "Where'd the smooth Oliver Queen go?"

Oliver scowled at her playfully, picking her up in his arms and tumbling them onto the bed. Chloe's laughter kept bubbling up, more so as he began tickling her and she squealed and tried to escape his teasing hands. After a few minutes Oliver had her wrists pinned to the bed as he settled his much bigger body over hers. Chloe widened her legs to allow him to settle closer to her, smiling widely even as her nerves tingled in memory of his playful torture.

"Say uncle," he demanded.

She shook her head, arching her body to press tighter against him. "No."

"You want me to make you beg?" he questioned, wiggling his fingers comically, causing her to sputter with laughter again.

"I have no problem begging you, but if I were getting to choose…"

Oliver grinned and lowered his mouth to slide down her neck. "Is that more to your liking?" he breathed softly in her ear.

"Yeah. I'd definitely be willing to beg for more of that."

His mouth closed over hers and as their tongues tangled together, Oliver felt her body soften beneath him, yielding to his strength. He released her hands and broke the kiss to pull her shirt up and off. "No need to beg. Not yet anyway."

Later they did manage to eat a late dinner in front of the TV, watching one of the two movies they'd picked out. They spent a lot of nights locked away alone in his loft. As if by an unspoken agreement, they both decided to keep their relationship quiet. Chloe didn't need the complications it would bring to her work at the Daily Planet, and Oliver knew a change in his lifestyle would result in unwanted media attention.

"Chloe?" Oliver asked later that night as they laid in bed together, naked limbs intertwined.

"Yeah," she said softly, he sounded serious and Chloe propped up on her arms to be able to see his face.

"What changed?" he asked. "Before you went to Star City. Before we started."

Chloe swallowed hard, her eyes meeting his. "Lois and Lana clued me in," she hesitated. "They said you had feelings for me, and I… I realized…"

"That it was true?" he supplied helpfully.

"Yeah," she huffed out a breath. "Yeah, but also, how I'd treated you…" Oliver opened his mouth, but Chloe shushed him, putting her small hand over his mouth to silence him. "Don't… let me say this. I should have said it awhile ago. I liked you and I was attracted to you before Lois clobbered me, but once I knew…"

Oliver rolled onto his side, wanting to be able to focus on her, see every bit of expression on her face as she struggled for words. He stroked a hand down her side, trying to calm her nerves and Chloe inched closer to kiss him quickly, wanting the comfort of the contact. "Once I knew, I think I said it was like a light turning on. I'd never even considered that we could be more than friends, before that. And once I did, I wanted to be sure, before we started this, I wanted to be sure I liked you for the right reasons, and not just because you liked me, or…"

"Chloe," he cut her off. "I never doubted your motives. You're probably the best person I've ever met. You're honest, and genuine, and you don't pull your punches." Chloe grimaced, but Oliver laughed. "Even when it hurt, you never left me in any doubt where I stood with you."

-Smallville—

"You're dating Oliver Queen?" Clark said disapprovingly before the papers that his arrival had stirred into the air had even settled.

Chloe made a grab for one paper in particular, putting it back on her desk and smoothing the crumpled edges. "And hello to you too, Clark. How've you been lately? It's been awhile, we should catch up." Chloe paused in her pointed conversation with herself to smile at her looming best friend. "Oh you'd rather skip straight to judging my personal life? OK then."

Clark looked down and Chloe looked at his feet almost expecting to see him scuffing his toe on the floor.

"You didn't tell me," he said plaintively.

"I haven't seen you for more than five minutes," Chloe said, pushing back her chair to stand up and walk to the small crowded kitchen to refill her cup of coffee. "And as it seems worth mentioning once again… probably not your best idea to breeze into my apartment unannounced. The apartment I share with three other girls. Just saying."

"Sorry."

"Sit down Clark," she walked him over to the couch and sat beside him, curling her legs under her and taking a long drink of her coffee. "I have good news," she said with a bright smile. "I'm dating Oliver. We've been together for about a month now. It's going great. I'm very happy."

Clark stared at her blankly as Chloe took another drink. Chloe smiled. "Now it's your turn."

"I don't think you should date him."

"But I am. How's Lana?"

"Lana's fine," Clark said in exasperation. "Oliver is not the kind of guy you should be with."

"Oliver is great, and he treats me better than anyone in my life ever has," Chloe disagreed. "Any concrete plans for after graduation?"

"No, I'm… still not sure. Lana's OK with us either moving back to the farm or staying here."

"That's nice. She's very accommodating. Does Lana have any career plans?" Clark looked blank. "Tell me you've asked," Chloe groaned.

Clark frowned. "We've been fighting a lot lately."

"About what?"

"About… never mind. I came here to talk to you about Oliver."

Chloe sighed. "I like Oliver, Clark. I may even love him. I probably do love him. But seeing as how it's only been a week and he's Oliver Queen, I'm not quite prepared to say those particular three words quite yet."

-Smallville-

Oliver was on patrol later that night, when Clark appeared beside him on a rooftop in Suicide Slums. "I thought I told you to leave Chloe out of this."

"And I have, at your _request_," Oliver replied with coiled tension.

"She won't be safe with you," Clark said accusingly.

"She doesn't know my secret, Clark. She's not in any more danger than she was being your friend and a reporter in her own right," Oliver said with forced calm.

"You're a target Oliver. As Green Arrow and as Oliver Queen."

"So I shouldn't have anyone? I should be alone forever? Like you?"

"Lana…"Clark said guiltily.

"Yeah Lana. So tell me how our situations are different?"

"Chloe will figure it out. She almost did before. She's…"

"Smart, persistent, intuitive, curious like a cat?" Oliver said ruefully.

"This isn't a joke, Oliver. Chloe's not like Lana, she won't turn a blind eye. She will figure it out and when she does she'll be in more danger than ever before. And it will be because of you. Can you live with that?"

Oliver gritted his teeth together. "I think you have enough problems with your own relationship, Boyscout. Stay out of mine."

-Smallville—

* * *

AN- Clark. Oh Clark.  
I've received some criticism/complaints (not just now, but in all my Smallville stories) about my take on Clark, which I have to admit doesn't vary a lot from story to story. Mostly because my opinion about him is set, and my stories don't focus on him so I'm not looking for way to let him grow into a better person than I think the show made him. (Not to say that many of you don't agree with me about his character, because clearly many of you do)

But I will take a minute to try to spell out where my take comes from, esp as it relates to Chloe/Clark and distance/issues in their relationship.

First up, Clark never meant for Chloe to know about his powers, so him excluding her from stuff is not me making things up, but what the show gave us. Clark only involved Chloe when he needed her help (or to talk about Lana). So him deliberately not involving her (as in Money can't buy love) when he has other options (ie. Oliver and his team and resources) makes total sense. And I'm not judging Clark for it, he has a valid point- Chloe is in danger when she's involved. But he's a dick about it, in my opinion. He cut Chloe off in S9, but didn't seem to have any issues talking to Lois.

Second, Clark is controlling. He thinks he knows best (see all of season 8 and 9). He thinks that having powers makes him better than everyone else- again see the show for evidence. He harps on people for hurting others, but hello doesn't he think crashing a bus or throwing people into walls/cars hurts them?

Case and point for my first and second points: When he had the chance to rid Chloe of Brainiac, he did so (hero) but in doing so he decided what memories she got to keep, which is both controlling and evidence of his not wanting Chloe to know or be involved (dick move). His intention may have been good (to protect Chloe) but his feeling of entitlement to make that decision for her, when if he'd stopped to think about it he would have known it wasn't what she would want, makes him a jerk.

I never try to write Clark as a villain or Chloe and Oliver as perfect little pod people, but the whole Superman as Jesus and Clark Kent as savior of the world analogies annoy me, so I knock him down a bit by showing his character as I see him and not offering excuses for his behavior or having the other characters kowtow to his holiness. Oliver doesn't need Clark's approval, and Chloe doesn't need his permission. Period.

In case it wasn't clear just yet, I'm very certain in my opinions once I've made up my mind, not to say that I never change my mind, cause I do (all the time when warranted but I do usually respect differing opinions if you can back it up.


End file.
